


Ribbons

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Valentine's Day] Kylo gives Hux an unexpected... gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short something before I sleep. (Written in notepad, in a rush. Un-beta'd.)
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

Hux had ignored Kylo's message. It pinged up in the corner of his datapad about two hours ago, and he'd read and dismissed it without a second thought. It was a childish request - _come to my quarters asap_ \- and one he was not going to indulge. There were far more important things to attend to than the whims of an unpredictable Force user who seemed to think that, because they were sometimes intimate, he could command Hux. Which wasn't how it worked.

Another message appeared on the screen, and Hux closed his eyes in irritation as he deleted it. It has simply said: _Hux_?

Hux was more irritated with himself, though, and the fact that the messages were distracting him from his work. He started wondering just what it was Kylo wanted, which caused his annoyance to grow. He didn't care, he reminded himself. He didn't want or need to know.

He managed to remain in his office for another twenty one minutes before the intolerable curiosity got the better of him. He was annoyed with both himself and Kylo, and walked brusquely to his quarters, face set in a scowl. Whatever it was, it had better be worth it.

As he opened the door to Kylo's quarters, Hux let out a huff, making his displeasure be known.

"What is it, Ren?"

Kylo didn't answer. He was somewhere out of sight - in the bedroom, probably - and Hux was forced to walk further into the quarters to find him.

"You'd better be- "

 _Dead or dying in there_ died on Hux's lips as he caught sight of Kylo, who was kneeling on the floor next to his own bed. Hux's irritation was instantly forgotten, his mind too startled to process anything.

"Wha-?"

Kylo was completely naked, skin pale and almost translucent in the light falling on him. Hux had seen him naked before, and in a wealth of different positions, but none quite like this: Kylo's body was bound by red ribbon. It twisted along his limbs, flowing around his wrists, his arms, his neck, his chest, his thighs, and even his cock, in a startling lesson of contradiction. The red was vibrant against Kylo's skin, looking almost like blood, and the softness of the delicate material contrasted with the rough, unrefined person Hux knew Kylo to be. Kylo had somehow - using the Force, probably - tied the material into a pretty bow that knotted over his wrists, the excess material flowing over his pale hands. It was startlingly unexpected, and Hux hadn't managed to come back to himself before Kylo finally spoke, his voice a little rough.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Hux snorted, finally recoving some of his senses. Trust Kylo to not only buy into a sentimental, romantic notion like Valentine's Day, but also make a present of himself.

"You interrupted me at work for this?"

Kylo looked up at him from beneath his lashes, making an attempt at being both apologetic and enticing. Annoyingly, it worked.

"I'll make it worth your while, I promise."

Hux was about to retort, but stopped short, remembering how long it had been since the first message. He looked down at the lightly bound, willing man kneeling for him, wondering if Kylo really had been waiting for him all that time.

A quick mental scan of all the ongoing projects and reports requiring his attention flagged up nothing that couldn't wait, and Hux let his attention shift back to Kylo.

He let his eyes draw over the blood red ribbon again, and the way it flowed around and criss-crossed Kylo's very finely honed, strong, pale body.

Another quick consideration of his workload: was there really nothing urgent needing done?

There wasn't.

Hux finally took a slow step into the bedroom, starting to draw off one of his gloves as he approached in a predatory fashion.

"You'll make it worth my while?"

Kylo seemed to shiver, looking up at Hux hungrily and nodding. Hux smirked, thinking it looked very much like Kylo was almost salivating at the though of Hux devouring him. Hux wasn't opposed to the idea either.

And there was all that pretty ribbon to play with, and Kylo's even prettier body.

Work could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to extend this to include Hux slowly removing the ribbon and then tying Kylo up in new ways, taking his time to tease and torture him before fucking him (roughly) while Kylo is still bound in that pretty ribbon... But it's 3am and I have college today, so some other time.


End file.
